All the Right Moves
by ohsounicorn
Summary: (AU) Blaine Anderson moves to Dalton Academy, after facing difficulties in his last school, where he meets an on/off couple known as Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. Little does he know he's about to be dragged into the drama that almost seems daily for the pairing. Can situations like this one ever be good?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey there insane people who have decided to read this! I fully appreciate you coming here and clicking on it so would like to thank you for that and any future reading. I really do hope you enjoy it and that it isn't as babbly and terrible as I think it is! I only have very slight ideas of where this is going so any reviews and comments about the general storyline could most definitely be taken into a count. (Take advantage of that). I will also apologise in advance for what most likely will be irregular updates and probably a few spelling and grammar mistakes here and there. I try my best in my tired, delirious state, I do. **

**A small bit of information before we start. Each chapter will be titled 'Blaine Anderson', 'Kurt Hummel' or 'Sebastian Smythe' to signify who's thoughts and sights we will be involved with throughout the chapter. This will be in no particular order, suited to who I feel will add the most to the current situation and goings on of the part. This will avoid any confusion in who's thinking what.**

**Anyway, enough of my obsessive talking. I hope you like the fic and please do give me some comments on your thoughts and feelings throughout. Much love 3**

Blaine Anderson

"Oh and speaking of Dalton's power couple, here they are now!" Jeff chimed as two boys Blaine had been told were called Kurt and Sebastian made their way over to the lunch table. Both of them shared curious looks as they sat down, noticing him there while he had been taking in all the information the chatty blonde had been giving him. Kurt and Sebastian were exactly as described. Sebastian was tall, handsome and the slightest bit preppy and he walked with an unnameable confidence. Then there was Kurt, flawless skin and impeccable hair, a keen sense of fashion that was even clear in the way he wore his school uniform. They were the every bit the perfect looking couple they had been described as and Blaine couldn't help but stare, until he realised it was a little weird that is. The truth was, it was refreshing for him to see such an openly gay couple.

"Talking about us again?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Jeff before turning to glance at Blaine, bright blue eyes catching his and making him feel almost nervous. He was the new kid after all, he'd have to deal with a lot of attention and questions.

Their friend simply rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face as he began to talk again. "I was just telling the new kid here that you two are constantly breaking up and getting into drama and if anyone so much as glances at you, Seb will cut their heads off with a lacrosse stick." He chuckled, looking more than happy with himself for coming up with such a great description of the couple.

Sebastian swiftly turned his head to glare, mostly being focused on the lunch that was in front of him. He hadn't seemed at all interested until his name had been brought into it. "I admit, I am rather territorial but it takes more than just a look for me to reach for the lacrosse stick, Jeffery. You of all people should know that."

"Whatever you say, Sebastian but we all know what happened with-"

"Woah woah woah! Not in front of the new kid, okay? The last thing he needs is to witness a Jeffbastian face off on his first day of school." Kurt quickly stopped the two boys. Blaine couldn't help but feel incredibly out of place and rather confused by this all. Jeff had been pretty full on with him but finding out so much information all at once was a tad overwhelming for his first day.

He watched as Kurt put a comforting hand on the arm of his boyfriend before reaching the other out to the person in front of him, a friendly smile lining his lips. "Kurt Hummel and I assure you, Sebastian and I have a stable relationship. I strongly advise you to not listen to a word Jeff says."

Blaine laughed, feeling ever so slightly comforted as he was finally introduced and reached out the pristine arm of his blazer, shaking Kurt's hand. "Blaine Anderson… and it's completely fine, most of it didn't seem very believable anyway." He told him, his own confident stance coming across.

That got a small "Hey" out of the blonde, Sebastian giving his friend a smug smile as if he had won some sort of competition. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at the two boys as he laughed at what Blaine had said. "I dread to think what he's told you." He answered, throwing a quick glare Jeff's way.

"Nothing too bad. Just that you tamed your boyfriend here, made him your little project from what it seems." Blaine answered, showing off even more of his ability to talk to others. One of the many talents he had yet to show.

"Tamed?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing at Jeff once more. He wasn't proving Jeff's point wrong thus far, the way he was acting only caused Blaine to rethink the boys denial about being possessive over his boyfriend when it came to other guys.

Kurt just smiled, turning to face the slightly taller boy. "It is kind of true, honey." There was a slight teasing in his tone but it was affectionate, a gesture that really only a couple could use.

It was even clearer by the way Sebastian's expression seemed to melt as soon as his eyes met Kurt's. Whatever project Kurt had planned, seemed to have worked exceptionally well on this one. "Yeah… Well, I still don't like him going around and telling people things like that. Especially not people who have only just joined the school."

"No need to worry," Blaine said quickly, drawing both boys attention out of the world they seemed to be in with one another. "Really, it's none of my business what goes on in your relationship and I kind of liked the story. You guys seem sweet and I've never actually met a gay couple before so it's kind of a relief." He was being every bit honest in telling them that. He knew at Dalton he didn't have to worry too much about what people thought of him. Their anti-bullying policy made him confident of that.

"Oh really? Have you seen Jeff with Nick yet?" Sebastian retorted, not taking any sentiment out of Blaine's reassuring words.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian and Jeff broke into another a squabble over whether Nick and Jeff were only friends. Something, Blaine had learned in a matter of minutes, absolutely no one on the Warblers believed. However, Kurt couldn't come across as less interested, focusing his full attention on the new boy.

"What do you mean relief?" He asked curiously.

Blaine seemed to freeze slightly before he realised he wasn't going to be judged here. He'd moved to be safe after all. "I'm gay too." he told him, finding Kurt's smile and nod helpful as he said the words. "Let's just say, not everyone at my last school was so… open and accepting."

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes, leaning forward onto the table. "That's exactly the reason why I moved here junior year. I've had my fair share of bullies and really I'd had enough."

"You too?" Blaine sighed, rather content with this information. It felt so relaxing for him to have someone who understood what he had went through and spoke about it so openly.

However, their conversation was quickly interrupted when Jeff slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "Fuck you Sebastian!" causing it to somehow echo through the room and draw the attention of the entire cafeteria to their table. The table which the blonde quickly stormed away from, leaving Blaine confused and Sebastian amused, that was until Kurt quickly turned around and hit his arm. Blaine sat back and watched the whole situation pan out with no clue at all what to do.

"What the hell did you say this time?" He kept his eyes fully focused on him. None of the sugary sweet affection like the last time added to his tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and it became clear to Blaine that this was a rather typical occurrence. "I told him to come out of the tiny janitors closet he and Nick are fucking in between classes and tell us all what we already know is true."

"Sebastian for gods sake you are such an ass sometimes." Kurt snapped, clearly not quite so amused with Sebastian's little retort as he was as he swung his legs over the bench and ran after Jeff.

"Love you too Kurt!" Sebastian shouted after him with a ring to his voice that screamed sarcasm, he laughed almost grudgingly when he got a swift middle finger in reply. His eyes glanced towards Blaine, who was now sitting wide-eyed and staring at him. "What?" He spat, now clearly not in the mood to treat him kindly like most people would on your first day at a new school. Particularly Dalton.

The boy shook his head almost too quickly. Sebastian really didn't seem like someone he wanted to get on the bad side of and he would take note for future reference that he wasn't to start an argument with him. "Nothing.. I just…"

"Quit the crap, curls." Sebastian said before Blaine could stutter his way to a finish.

They fell into a quick silence. It was, at least to Blaine, extremely awkward. Sebastian was most likely occupied in his thoughts in that moment and it wasn't like he knew Blaine enough to care. Instead of attempting any conversation with the boy who clearly did not want it, he turned his attention back to his own lunch, glad that it was almost finished. He was halfway through a piece of lettuce when the other finally spoke.

"So, what you and Kurt were talking about, was it all true?" The handsome, brunette asked. His expression told Blaine that he probably couldn't care less about his situation, so he assumed there was some ulterior motive to his question.

Curls, as he was now named, nodded. "All true." He answered him. He was frankly quite surprised Sebastian had heard the conversation in the first place, at the time he had seemed fully focused on his and Jeff's little argument.

"I was kind of surprised," He admitted, playing around with the food on his plate. "Kurt doesn't usually open up so quickly about what went on back at his old school."

And there it was. The true reason behind the small conversation they were having. Jeff had been completely honest when he mentioned that Sebastian grew jealous easily. This was most definitely not something Blaine wanted.

"Similar situations, I guess." Blaine told him, hoping that it would be a viable answer that could get him out of death by lacrosse stick. Not to mention, Kurt was most definitely not into him and as much as he could appreciate the boys good looks, he'd only been here for a day and he would never go after someone else's boyfriend. "That would certainly be something that would get me to open up."

Sebastian made a throaty and short humming sound which in no way told him how he had taken on that answer. He couldn't help but feel intimidated when green eyes shot up to meet his. Never had he ever felt so much like an animal in a zoo before, not even when he was getting bullied. But there was something about Sebastian. The way he came across. He was most definitely not a character you wanted to mess with and that made him wonder about who he was before all of this. There was clearly a lot more to him than what met the eye. Kurt had somehow gotten past that.

There was silence again. It was time to rethink that talent of talking to people, Blaine thought. He quickly finished his food, standing up and suddenly realising that he had no idea where to go and only an odd, pissed off guy who had clearly given himself a reason to dislike Blaine to ask for help. This definitely didn't look good.

"You have no clue where you're going, do you?" Sebastian sighed as though this was a burden on him.

"Not a clue." Blaine answered him in honestly. He wasn't getting off to a great start with Sebastian but the last thing he wanted to do was get lost in this massive school.

He turned to see Sebastian quickly scooping a last bit of food into his mouth before messily throwing the fork back on the plate and standing up. "Come on, curls." He gestured his head to the side to tell Blaine to follow, not glancing to see if he had cottoned on to the fact he was leaving the table. If Blaine hadn't been paying attention he was sure he'd be completely lost already.

The two of them made their way back over to where Jeff and Blaine had first gotten their food at the beginning of lunch, he felt a slight hint of pride as he recognised the general area, ignoring that on the way he'd still been completely confused about how to dodge the masses of boys that swamped the large room. He reassured himself that he would get used to it, copying Sebastian as he placed his tray down on a counter and smiled as the cafeteria lady took it away.

"As simple as that." Sebastian told him, still strutting through the room with a complete ease that Blaine might admire if it didn't come across as rather stuck up.

"I see." Blaine answered, still feeling that awkward tension between the two of them. "You know you don't have to show me around if you don't want to, I'm sure I could ask just about any guy here and they'd help me out." He decided to say, mainly due to the fact it was clear Sebastian did not want to do this, partly because he was feeling extremely uncomfortable with that.

"I chased your tour guide away and Kurt would kill me. I hate to say it but you're stuck with me until we find your classroom." Sebastian told him with barely a glance at him. "So tell me what you have next and I'll take you there."

Remembering that note to self he wrote earlier, Blaine rummaged in his blazer pocket and found the timetable he had been handed upon his arrival, searching for his next period. "Uh… English with Miss Owen." He answered.

With a nod of his head, the tall boy changed his direction, leading the significantly shorter newbie to a set of stairs. The corridors were filled with boys filling their lunch time with chatter, most of them fooling around and laughing. He could most definitely appreciate the sight. At his last school a walk down the hallway was something to be dreaded. There was never an escape from the cold glares and the laughter was so clearly aimed at you, not at a friends silly joke. Despite it only being his first day, Blaine was already deciding that he would enjoy his experience here.

The rest of the walk to Miss Owen's English class was spent in silence. Blaine coming to realise that he would most likely arrive about ten minutes early, especially considering the speed Sebastian was walking at. Really, the boy couldn't make it more obvious that he didn't want to spend time with him but he appreciated the fact he wasn't getting shoved into lockers because of it.

"Here we are!" Sebastian finally announced, stopping outside an empty room and leaning against the door frame. "Be sure to tell my boyfriend I dropped you off here. Just to make sure he doesn't assume I abandoned you and left you to your own devices."

Blaine nodded in agreement just to please him, giving him a small smile. "Thank you. It was great of you to help me out. I'd be terribly lost if it weren't for you showing me the way."

"Yeah, well whatever. Don't start a cheesy speech about how we're going to be great friends because of it, curls. I had my own selfish reasons." Sebastian almost seemed as if he were joking, though Blaine couldn't quite tell. Instead of replying, which he wasn't quite sure how to do, he laughed and gave him yet another nod.

Sebastian took that his chance to leave, a smirk lining his mouth. "I'll see you around." He said with a final wink before walking away with that same confident strut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hello again ladies and gents. This is the second chapter to my ficcy fic. If you're coming back then I salute you and say thank you very much. I decided to post this up so quickly after I put out the first one because I got 5 alerts in the matter of a couple of hours and that made me pretty excited and I thought 'Why the hell not? I love these people already.'**

**Wee (little) notes on the chapter - This one is shorter but I feel as though it works in a some way for the kind of chapter it is. It may seem a little rushed but it may make sense as to why? Or at least I hope it does. I'll maybe try and explain it in the next set of notes since I don't want to spoil anything! **

**I'm babbling AGAIN. Either way, I really hope you enjoy this and please, if you feel the need to say anything just give me a comment or several. I like hearing what you think. **

**Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Kurt Hummel

After a thorough chat with Blaine about how Sebastian had so kindly taken him to class in English and being reminded, for what must have been the hundredth time this year, of Jeff's slight over reactions, Kurt found himself walking through the hallway that housed dorm after dorm. He was going to talk to his boyfriend, apologise for calling him an ass and kiss and make up like they always did after these kind of arguments. It was terrible that he was used to it really but that was just them. Always fighting over the smallest things, finding themselves annoyed with one another but constantly in awe all at the same time. He knocked lightly on the wooden door numbered '248' and took a deep breath.

Sebastian was there in a matter of seconds in all his glory, a blank expression on his picture-perfect face that told Kurt he was unsure how to react to him showing up outside his dorm, even after all this time and the many arguments they'd had that resulted in this. However, the sparkle in his green eyes was an unmistakable giveaway to his true feelings. That was only for Kurt.

"I need to talk to you." Kurt informed him, a slight smile on his lips to reassure him this wasn't another regular break-up that was sure to cause the Warblers even more stress.

Without saying a word, Sebastian stepped aside and opened the door that slight bit wider to allow him to come in. There was a gentle flutter in Kurt's heart when he saw a small smile lining Sebastian's own mouth, unable to stop himself shaking his head when he passed by and caught him checking him out.

"You are ridiculous." He told him.

"And your jeans are ridiculously tight." Sebastian answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "They're new, did you notice that too or were you too busy checking out my ass?" He swiftly turned around to face him as he got to the bed, taking a seat on it and patting the space next to him, to which Sebastian immediately obliged.

"I did but it is definitely not my favourite thing about them." And there was that cheeky grin that Kurt somehow came to adore, though there was no way in hell he was going to admit to that, so he rolled his eyes again instead.

"Anyway, I did not come here to flaunt my new jeans." Kurt began, looking up at Sebastian who was now sat next to him. "I came to apologise… for calling you an ass and then storming off."

His boyfriend simply shrugged, he'd probably already gotten over it. He always appreciated the fact Sebastian would let things go so easily with him, definitely not wanting the side of him that held grudges and deliberately went out of his way to make others lives hell. Though this still wasn't a brilliant trait, if Kurt asked he would stop. Unless it was Nick and Jeff's hidden relationship obviously.

"Not like it's something I'm not used to." Sebastian let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry for being enough of an ass that you called me out for it. Though you have to admit, Jeff and Nick have brought it on themselves."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh too, shaking his head gently from side to side. "I know they have but if you keep annoying them about it there is no way in hell they're coming out any time soon."

A deadly pout came across the lips of one Sebastian Smythe that always caused Kurt to melt like the witch in Wizard of Oz. "But making fun of them is so much more fun for me!" He replied as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side and made Kurt's stomach flip.

"Throw a bucket of water over me why don't you?" Kurt blurted out, receiving a confused look from his boyfriend.

"Wait… are you making another musical reference because I have told you a billion times-"

"Shut up!" He said quickly before he went on another rant about how he should 'seriously stop because as cute as it is I never know what you're talking about' rants and pressed his lips to his just as fast.

Right enough, this stopped Sebastian from saying anything more and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just gently kissing one another. In these moments Kurt always felt safe, like he belonged somewhere so special that it couldn't quite compare to anything else. These thoughts were quickly lost when a knock came from the door, both boys turning around as if it was some foreign sound they'd never heard before.

" Just ignore it." Sebastian said in a whisper, putting a hand on Kurt's cheek to pull him in for another kiss.

Yet again they were disturbed.

"Seb? It's Josh… are we still studying tonight?" A voice called through the wooden board.

That was it. Horrified, Kurt pulled away from Sebastian completely, his eyes wide with rage. What had he thought before about being forgiven easily? "Sebastian will not be _studying_ with you tonight, Josh." He muttered bitterly.

There was silence and then a hushed cursing followed by footsteps. They were now completely alone and Kurt's attention became fully focused on his supposed boyfriend who was sitting there with a look of complete guilt now plastered over his face. "What the hell was that?"

"We were going to study." Sebastian answered, that fake confident tone something Kurt was all too used to.

"Don't spin your shit with me. I know exactly what _studying_ means to you, Sebastian and it is not actually doing work. Especially not when it is with one of five, seven if you're counting our closeted friends, gay guys in our school!" His voice was raised, his hands clapping together as he said each word slowly.

Sebastian seemed to take a moment to think of what he could possibly say in response to that before he finally stood up from the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How can you blame me after your scene in the cafeteria earlier?" He shouted back, the sparkle in his eyes replaced with rage.

"Oh I totally take back calling you an ass now." He said sarcastically. "You are a complete and utter ass." Kurt retorted, following his lead and getting up off the bed too. However, he was in no mood to stand there and argue, starting to make his way to the door again.

"You know I don't just mean that." His on-off boyfriend mumbled, though it was anything but weak.

Kurt spun around, glaring at him. "What else did I do Sebastian? Did another boy glance my way? Did I not back you up yet again during some dumb argument that I've heard a thousand times? Enlighten me."

"No but you were pretty freaking open with that curly haired hobbit. Since when have you decided you enjoy parading your past around?" Sebastian stared right back at him, almost challenging him to push him further. If there was one major issue they faced it was the fact that both of them were incredibly stubborn. That and their constant misunderstanding of one another.

"You mean Blaine?" Kurt laughed coldly, shaking his head. "I can't believe this. He has been here less than a day, we'd only met him twenty minutes before that and you are already pinning him down as one of your crazy opponents for my heart? How many times am I going to have to tell you that not every guy that so much as glances at me wants to steal me away from you? It is so frustrating sometimes… you're frustrating." He ranted, pausing for a moment as he began to feel overwhelmed with it all. "I think that you need to sort yourself out and quit acting like a lunatic before you even consider talking to me again, Sebastian. You really need to start getting your priorities right."

And with that and the tears threatening to pour from his eyes, he left the room. Looked as though the Warblers were facing that stress after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. I remember saying that I was going to explain the reason why it may have seemed rather rushed on Kurt and Sebastian's part. I think, the fact that it all happened so fast was most likely due to the fact that this is just how their relationship works. They are both so stubborn they don't tend to think things through, preferring to stick it out until one decides it's enough and makes it up to them. I could have explained that in the chapter, probably should have. If anyone thinks I should do an edit and add that in, please tell me and I will!**

**Also, if any of you are curious about the title, it was inspired by the song All the Right Moves by One Republic. It's a rather fitting song and a funnily ironic title considering we haven't been seeing anyone make particularly good moves so far. Check it out if you like! :) **

**I will also add (god this is the longest I have babbled for) that I will try my best to update every day or at least every couple of days because I seriously love the amount of people adding this to their alerts already and I want to attempt to not keep you waiting. There will be some days where I'll have a lot of work to do so won't be able to write or post anything, or I'll just be busy with plans but like I said, I'll try!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and once again, I thank anyone who's still reading this. **

**Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Blaine Anderson

For the second day in a row, Blaine found himself sitting across from Jeff in the cafeteria. However, this time they were accompanied by another Warbler friend and Jeff's apparent secret boyfriend, Nick Duval. A cheery guy who was so clearly into Jeff it almost made him wonder why they didn't just come out and say it, especially considering their friends were literally tearing them apart because they already knew. Today he barely found himself thinking about this though, for some reason he was more interested in the fact that the couple he had met yesterday, Kurt and Sebastian, seemed to be extremely annoyed with one another and in fact not talking at all. Which confused him, considering he remembered Kurt distinctly telling him in Miss Owen's English class that he was planning on making it up to him.

"Hey, guys." Blaine interrupted Jeff and Nick during a conversation about college football. "What's going on with Kurt and Sebastian? Are they still annoyed at one another because of what happened yesterday?" He asked.

Nick turned to Jeff, his expression confused. "What happened the other day?" He wondered out loud causing the blonde's cheeks to burn a light shade of pink.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual Kurtbastian argument." Jeff attempted to shrug it off casually, though his 'friend' clearly wasn't buying it. He seemed to let go pretty quickly though and Blaine imagined he might ask him later when they were alone.

"I suppose it's time for an episode of 'The stupid things Sebastian Smythe does when he's rather pissed off'!" Nick announced in a typical show host voice.

Jeff giggled, yes giggled, as his Nick did this, not waiting a moment before joining in. "In today's episode, we are looking specifically into his relationship with the one and only Kurt Hummel and the problems that it causes for us all."

Blaine found himself glancing between the two of them, not quite sure if he should show some form of reaction to their show. He just smiled slightly. Though he had only been there a day, Jeff and Nick had already proved their lack of ability to take anything seriously and if this was the only way he'd find out Dalton's latest gossip he supposed he'd just have to go with it.

"Sketch one.. Where last nights events all began." Nick held up one finger and dramatically pulled his hand down. "Kurt Hummel made his way to the dormitory of Sebastian Smythe in hopes to apologise to his now, for the second time this month, ex-boyfriend…" With that he turned to look at Jeff, it was now his turn to tell the story.

"He went inside and as far as we know they made up." The blonde, raised his eyebrows. "That was until… Josh came to _study."_

If Blaine hadn't been ever so slightly lost before he was now totally confused. Studying? That wasn't a bad thing at all, if anything it was constructive. He frowned at them. "What do you mean?" He asked, confusion clear in his tone.

Nick and Jeff shared amused glances before they leaned over the table in sync. "Studying…" Nick started. "Is a word better used for when you're having someone over for the night. If you know what I mean." A smirk lined his lips.

Something witty might have been said if Blaine hadn't been so dumbstruck by this whole fact. "You mean Sebastian was going to cheat on Kurt? Why would he do that?"

This was clearly normal for the two other boys. There seemed to be no shock factor in it at all for them. "He's done it before, multiple times… only once has he ever went through with it." Jeff informed him like he honestly couldn't be bothered with it all.

"They always get back together anyway." Nick said with a shrug.

"I thought I told you boys you should stop meddling in my relationship." Came a voice from behind the pair of Warblers. "You two honestly gossip like teenage girls." Blaine hadn't realised Kurt was close until he had spoken, too invested in all the information he was receiving. It had occurred to him that he hadn't experienced anything like this in his last school, which is probably why he found it all so interesting.

He gave Kurt a sympathetic smile as he sat down next to him, unsure if this was the right thing to do. He was never sure of how to react to all these new friends… or people, he had only met the day before. Kurt seemed to shrug this gesture off, throwing his bag under the table before leaning both arms on the desk. One perfect eyebrow was raised in questioning at Nick and Jeff.

"Well?" He said.

"Maybe if you guys didn't break up every two minutes we'd talk about something else." Nick joked, which only made Kurt roll his eyes.

"Shut it, Duval. Maybe this time I won't go back to him." He muttered. Blaine couldn't tell whether he was angry or upset, going for a mixture of both as a possible solution.

Jeff scoffed, finding the idea ridiculous. "Right, Kurt. Can I remind you that you say this every time?"

Once again, Blaine found himself just watching the whole ordeal. He was completely clueless in this area, other than what he'd been told he knew nothing of the relationship and how either boy dealt with it.

"This time I mean it." Kurt said firmly. "I am sick and tired of it all, I want something new. Someone better."

It seemed as though no one knew how to respond to this, looks being shared again by the boys in front of them. It was the risk of saying something that might offend Sebastian and possibly risk death if he heard or offend Kurt and face the same probability. Instead of carrying on the conversation, both Nick and Jeff stood up, taking their trays that were once filled with food with them.

"We better be off, we promised Trent we'd come discuss possible Warbler solos with him this lunch time. Either of you are free to join us." Nick mentioned.

Kurt shook his head in response to this. "I'm going to stay here, finish off this lunch if I feel able." He answered, though by the way he spoke was uninterested in the offer.

"I'll stay with Kurt.. I haven't even been to a Warbler practice yet. I'd feel like I was intruding." Blaine told them, despite the fact he felt staying might mean awkward small talk - more considering Kurt's current mood than his ability to make a conversation with the boy.

Surprisingly, he was given what almost seemed like a thankful look from Kurt. He knew it couldn't have been easy going through a break-up and he wasn't as bored and frustrated with it as much as their friends clearly were just yet, so what harm could it do?

With their answers in place, Nick and Jeff waved them goodbye and the other two were left in silence for a moment. Both picking at any food that was still on their plates before starting any conversation. When they both went to talk at the same time, they laughed, breaking any tension that was there.

"You first." Blaine said, a smile still on his face.

Kurt nodded as if to say he wasn't going to argue. "I was just ready to question that you're definitely joining the Warblers? I wasn't sure but I figured there was some reason you'd been burdened with Jeff as your Dalton tour guide."

"I'm officially auditioning on Thursday during your practice." Blaine told him in answer to this question, a proud look on his face. He had heard getting into the Warblers was rather competitive and was thankful that they'd been encouraged to let him join, even if it was a deliberate way to get him some friends.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked, twirling the fork now placed between his fingers.

He decided to go for the honest approach, not one for modesty. "Would I sound full of myself if I said no?" This was partly a genuine wonder of his.

When Kurt laughed, he laughed too, feeling almost relieved that he hadn't gotten some odd look from him. "To be perfectly honest, when I first joined the Warblers I felt completely the same. It's not terrible to know you're talented." He shrugged defined shoulders.

"Well good because the last thing I'd want to do is come across as cocky." Blaine grinned, holding eye contact with Kurt, who was now facing his whole body towards him. For some reason, he was struck with nerves, his cheeks burning gently. He glanced back down at his tray, shyness not a usual trait of his.

"Don't worry. I like it." Kurt reached out a hand to nudge him slightly, a grin still causing his cheeks to rise. "What were you going to say before?" He then questioned, swaying slightly on his seat.

Blaine looked up again, chuckling and shaking his head. "I was going to ask if you were enjoying your food." It sounded completely ridiculous now.

"Wow, you conversationalist you." The other boy laughed even more. "I was, by the way and now that your curiosity has been settled, can I ask you another question?"

How could he say no? "Go ahead."

"I heard a little rumour that the new kid is a math genius and that is something I am most definitely not. How do you feel about coming to my dorm to do some studying tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Did you like my little cliff-hanger ending there, guys? ;) **

***evil laughter***

**You'll be happy to know that I don't have much to say right now, you can get on with your reading very shortly. I would just like to add that comments/reviews are more than welcome, I really appreciate them! Almost as much as I appreciate you all taking time to read this and hopefully enjoy it. So once again, thank you very (very very very very very) much!**

**Much love, ohsounicorn! **

**Ps. It is unlikely that I will be posting a new chapter until Sunday as I am going to my grandparents for the weekend! So apologies for the wait.**

Sebastian Smythe

"You really are an ass, you know that right?" Trent Nicholson, a fellow Warbler with an attitude that sometimes got on Sebastian's nerves, told him as he sat a coffee table away from him in the Warbler's practice room. Sebastian was spread out over one of the comfortable, leather couches, drowning in his own self-pity and to be quite frank, he wanted nothing more than to be alone to do so. However, as he had learned the hard way on a number of occasions, leaving someone alone to mope about their wrong doings wasn't exactly his friend's style. He preferred to remind you of everything you had done wrong.

Sebastian dropped his head to the side, feeling the cold material of the leather hit his cheek, just so he could narrow his eyes at him. His long legs swinging from the arm chair. "You sound like Princess Hummel." He informed him, not responding to his question.

"Get over yourself, Smythe. You know it's that particular Princess that you're so hung up over." Trent snapped back, proving Sebastian's thoughts about that sass he disliked. Trent was one of the only people that he knew who could actually retort back to him and he was never fond of that kind of quality in a person.

Without a word, Sebastian rolled his eyes, turning his head away again as if to stop him reading any signs of sadness in his expression. He hated to admit it but he missed Kurt and it had only been a day. When had he become so pathetic and sappy? He would have felt more disgusted with himself if it wasn't for all the other feelings that were playing havoc with his mind. Sadness, annoyance, anger and most of all, guilt. He really was an ass, that he could agree with. Not out loud of course but he could.

"You know the two of you will be back together by the end of the week? It always happens, Sebastian." Trent said, now adding a kinder and more sympathetic tone which made Sebastian hope he'd only changed his mind and not seen how he was really feeling about the situation. One thing he would never be ready for was others seeing behind the exterior he had worked so hard to build up, even now when he while playing lead role in a romantic sitcom and had allowed one boy to see every part of him that there was.

"Whatever." He mumbled simply in reply, in no mood to continue talking about this.

Just as Trent opened his mouth to speak again their conversation was disturbed by two other boys walking into the room, laughing and joking around, bringing attention to themselves. Of course, it was Nick and Jeff, loud as ever, talking away as usual. He couldn't help but feel glad of there entrance for once.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Sebastian said, sitting up to make more room for the boys to join them.

Trent raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, which clearly meant he had a little something up his sleeve. This was a good sign. "Another session in the janitor's closet?"

Both Nick and Jeff glared at him while Sebastian smirked. If there was one thing he enjoyed about Trent, it was when his quick wit was put to good use and therefore, wasn't pointed towards him.

"No. Actually." Jeff huffed, making the unusual choice of sitting next to Sebastian, probably only because of what Trent had said. Such a teenage girl, Sebastian thought to himself. How had he became friends with a group of people like this?

Nick sat himself next to Trent, his cheeks ever so slightly pink from the comment. "It was something else." He reassured them, though Trent and Sebastian shared looks of disbelief anyway. He actually found it rather funny how the two of them had slowly came to giving up arguing their case anymore, knowing that either way they were going to get abuse.

"Do tell." The sassy Warbler wiggled his eyebrows. He loved gossip, a trait found in many a Warbler as it seemed. Though, in Sebastian's own case he couldn't be less interested. In moments like this he tended to zone out and leave them to it. He cared nothing for rumours or gossip unless it involved him… that was until he heard Kurt's name, quickly coming out of the bubble he had carefully placed himself in as they had started talking.

"Wait… What about Kurt?" Sebastian frowned, glancing between them all. They all stared back at him with looks that could only mean guilt. Each member of the Warblers knew by now that Sebastian was intent on not listening when it came to their babblings. "What about Kurt?" He insisted, not taking no, or silence, as an answer.

Jeff looked to Nick, who then looked to Trent, who looked back at Nick.

"I'm not telling him, you tell him!" Trent squawked, crossing his arms over his chest in a firm no.

Shaking his head in protest, Nick refused. "It was Jeff who noticed and overheard."

There was a moment of silence as Jeff looked between the pair, pleading with his eyes to not be the one to tell Sebastian the information he felt he needed to know so badly. It was clearly something that he wasn't going to be happy about. They were not discreet in hiding that fact. "Fine." He muttered, edging further away on the couch he and Sebastian were sharing. "So.. Kurt was kind of making the eyes at Blaine.."

Sebastian frowned. "Making the eyes? What the hell does that mean?" He questioned quickly, wanting Jeff to get straight to the point and be honest with him. If this involved Kurt he had to know. There was no way he was leaving without an answer.

"Calm, Seb. Let me explain before you pull out the lacrosse stick and go on a murdering spree." Jeff snapped back, though it came across as shaky and rather nervous. "I left my bag at the table, so I ran back to get it and I overheard Kurt asking Blaine… if he wanted to _study _with him tonight."

Once again silence fell over the room as they all waited for Sebastian's reaction. Anticipating the moment where he would break and start a full on rant about how he was going to make Blaine's life a living hell. Instead he thought for a moment. He had been right, hadn't he? Kurt really did see something in Blaine that he wasn't telling him. Why else would he so openly explain his past? Yes, there were rather murderous thoughts flowing through his mind right now but rather than taking it out on the small group of boys who were all staring at him, he got up and left the room but annoyingly not without some sort of protest.

Jeff was racing after him, quickly tugging at his shoulder to pull him around. It worked but he received a full-on glare in return as Sebastian awaited for the encouragement of 'Give it a week or so, Kurt will be back with you.'

However, this wasn't the reply he got.

"Come on, Sebastian. Don't hurt, Blaine this is not his fault." Jeff sighed, really trying to convince him of Blaine's case and not that Kurt would want him back. There was no way in hell he was giving up now. His words only made him even more mad than he was before. The idea of Kurt liking someone else, it enraged him. It made him feel sick. He wouldn't let this happen.

"He still needs to know his place." He told him, his tone completely bitter.

"Don't you fucking dare." Jeff pointed his finger at him. This actually surprised him, Jeff was standing up to him, trying to make him not to do something rather than giving up and making him promise that he wouldn't seriously injure the guy. It wasn't going to change his mind though.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sterling. You can't say if someone else went after your precious Nicky that you wouldn't be pissed." He spat. His eyes were still narrowed at the slightly shorter boy, showing him he wasn't near backing down.

Jeff shook his head, glaring right back. "Maybe I can't but I sure as hell would never cheat on the person I was with and then try to multiple times over and over. You screwed up, Sebastian. I think you should appreciate the fact that Kurt stayed with you as long as he did."

Then it hit Sebastian. He was going about this in the wrong way entirely. There were much more manipulative and fun things he could do to get things his way. One thing was for certain and that was that he needed Kurt back but why not enjoy himself during the waiting period?

"Well thanks, Sterling. You just gave me an idea." He smirked, receiving a look of complete confusion in return as Jeff got a reaction he wasn't expecting in the slighest. "Bye, Blondie."

With that he stalked off, the mischievous grin still edging the corners of his mouth. If you can't beat them, join them, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**Can I start by saying that the amount of people that are putting this fanfic into their alerts and favourites is making me so happy! I really didn't think it would get such a response so quickly so thank you so much, you all put a smile on my face!**

**Again, I would really love it if you guys told me your thoughts on this. Just tell me anything and everything. Even if it's simply a 'Omg Blaine.' or something. It makes my life when I get a review (As well as alerts and favourites, of course).**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this next chapter as much as I do! **

**Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Blaine Anderson

Was he honestly about to do this? Blaine Anderson, going to another boy's room for something that could quite possibly be a little more than first base, or maybe it was just actual studying. Thoughts were buzzing through his mind. How was he meant to know that this wasn't your typical working session with a friend? Would he look like an idiot if he actually brought math books with him? He had only just met the guy! Of course, he found Kurt amazingly good-looking and he had a great personality but as far as he knew he had some standards, who couldn't just get into bed with a guy he'd met not even two days ago. Especially considering that the boy had only split up with his boyfriend the night before.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, scrunching his nose at the loose and messy curls that were barely tameable. This was the least of his worries in that moment though and he was finding that most things he usually cared about had been long forgotten due to his mass panic over the situation he had landed himself in. One thing was for sure, Kurt Hummel was incredibly difficult to say no too. There wasn't a way he could have gotten out of it really. A new kid who didn't have much luck at his last school was hardly going to have plans on a Tuesday evening.

Blaine was startled when there was a knock on his door, the sound quickly making him aware of the world around him again. He left the small bathroom located in the corner of his dormitory and made his way across the room to answer. He was more than surprised to see Sebastian stood there, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. It then came to him that throughout his thought process, he had never quite considered this one issue.

"Oh, uh.. Hey Sebastian. What's up?" He tried to keep his voice calm and collected but failed miserably. Not much of a shock there.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Blaine wasn't sure if he knew the discomfort he was causing him with the bright and devilish grin. Why had he gotten involved in something like this so quickly? He reminded himself that it was only his second day.

"Invite me in and maybe I'll tell you." Sebastian spoke in a low tone, one that most definitely did not suggest anger. Actually, it was probably the complete opposite.

If there was one thing that Sebastian and Kurt had in common it was for sure the ridiculous way they were impossible to say the word 'no' to. "Okay… then come in." Blaine answered, stepping to the side.

With that grin still plastered over his lips, Sebastian swaggered inside and, as if he were at home, slumped onto the bed. "Join me?" He suggested, leaning back on his elbows.

No. No. No. No. No.

"Oh.. Okay. Sure." Blaine mumbled, closing the door and nervously making his way over to the bed. He sat on the very edge of it, as far away as he could possibly get from the other boy. He hated the Olympic race that seemed to be happening in his chest.

Sebastian let out a throaty chuckle, his eyes placed firmly on Blaine. So much so that he could almost feel them burning into him, like it might leave a mark.

"Why are you so nervous, curls?" The other boy questioned.

Blaine swallowed, consciously putting an arm across his chest and a hand on his other. "Nervous? I'm not.." He squeaked. Very cool, Blaine.

All he got in response was a raised eyebrow, though this time it wasn't so flirty but more questioning. As if he were saying 'Really?' through an expression. Blaine had known there was no way he was going to believe it. He was so clearly a nervous wreck at the very thought of Sebastian that it was physically and even mentally impossible to lie.

"You make me nervous." He answered, honestly this time.

Sebastian seemed to consider this for a moment. "Not in a bad way I hope." He continued to talk in that tone that was causing Blaine to shiver.

"I.. Uh.." Blaine was rather hilariously clueless. He hadn't the faintest idea what was going on and why, all he knew was that Sebastian was here, in his dorm, doing what seemed to be some sort of method of seduction and it was making him feel insanely flustered.

"I know we got off to a bad start…" Sebastian began as he sat up and edged closer to Blaine so that now their shoulders were pressed together, a hand being placed on his knee and eyes staring at him through long, dark eyelashes. "But I want to make up for that. I like you, Blaine. I really do."

There was sure to be some shade of red across Blaine's cheeks, possibly even his entire body, right now. However, in that moment he couldn't feel it. He was stunned into this state of shock, every touch coming from Sebastian making him feel numb. He almost forgot to speak. "T-Thanks… I like you too." He managed to say though his voice cracked.

A smirk arose once more across Sebastian's lips, which Blaine had suddenly found himself focusing on a little too intently. He quickly pulled his eyes away, turning his whole head and planting his stares on the wooden floorboards.

"You know… If I hadn't been with Kurt when we first met, I would have been all over you, Blaine." He told him, hushed and spine tingling and incredibly close.

"Oh.." Was all that passed through Blaine's mouth. He was trying to ignore the speed of his heart, the dancing of his stomach and the way Sebastian's words were making him nervous yet curious all at once.

"Mhmm." Sebastian hummed and laughed once more. "It's such a shame I have to leave, I really would have liked to stay longer."

"You're leaving?" Blaine asked quickly, annoyed with the disappointment that came across in it. He had no ability to be calm when it came to situations such as this. He'd never been in one. No boys lusted after him, no one so much as smiled at him before. How was he meant to react now?

Sebastian's grin widened when Blaine glanced at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, curls." He mumbled as he placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth which caused him to freeze up entirely.

All he could do was stare at him as he left, wide-eyed and wondering what the hell had just happened and what ever had he been doing before Sebastian had arrived? For what could have easily been an hour, he didn't move, he didn't look away from the closed door, he didn't think about anything else, he just sat attempting to somehow process everything that had occurred and think up some logical explanation for it all. But his thoughts were all but logical right now. 'I've been here two days', he reminded himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Time for yet another chapter of this little fan fic I am writing which I hope you guys are all enjoying reading! **

**I'm at a point where I really want you guys to start telling me who you're liking together in this fic. Be it Kurtbastian, Seblaine or Klaine! It could honestly influence the ending, as much as any other comment you make could influence the story all together. So feel free to tell me what you make of it all.**

**Anyways, as I always say hope you like this new chapter! I'll do my best to update on a daily basis! Though I have a little time off at the moment which is playing a big part in me getting all these chapters written and out when promised, I'll do my best when I don't.**

**Sorry for babbling again! Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Kurt Hummel

Kurt was annoyed to say the least. Never had he ever been stood up, not even while dating the one and only Sebastian Smythe and that said something. Last night he had been waiting, looking amazing as ever after making quite an effort, only for Blaine not to show. He hadn't really planned to do more than just actual studying but if the moment came he couldn't say he would have protested. Blaine was cute and everything that Sebastian was not, so of course as well as scoring someone as sickly sweet as the new kid he'd have pissed off his ex. Another addition to the number of reasons why he was so distraught by the fact he hadn't shown. Had he been too pushy? He'd thought they had hit it off on the first day. They'd certainly got along well and they could to relate to one another.

He continued to wind himself up, getting more and more annoyed and self-conscious as he made his way to the English class he and Blaine were both part of. Ready for confrontation. He swung himself around the door, the class half empty. Sure enough, Blaine was there. Sitting by himself with a free seat next to him. Strutting between the desks with his ultimate bitch face on Kurt placed himself right next to him.

"Where were you last night?" He questioned straight away, not even saying hi or returning the kind smile he got off of the boy.

He was completely thrown off when Blaine questioned him. "Last night?"

Kurt frowned at him. Was he really going to play that game? Pretending as if he had forgotten the whole thing. He didn't see Blaine as that type but then he considered the fact he hadn't known this boy for long. Maybe the whole sweet, innocent schoolboy persona was a complete and utter lie.

"For studying." Kurt pushed, studying the dark-haired newbie's face with great intensity for all the signs of lying. Surprisingly, he actually seemed rather confused and much like there was a lot on his mind.

The boy's eyes dropped to the table. Was that guilt Kurt saw? He now felt bad for assuming he'd deliberately not shown. Kurt realised in the process of focusing on his own feelings, he hadn't quite considered Blaine's.

"Crap.." Blaine mumbled, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "I completely forgot. I'm really sorry, Kurt. You aren't completely stuck with maths, are you?"

Now that had Kurt melting, his face softening straight away. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'd just thought you'd stood me up, that's all." He quickly reassured him, their eyes meeting again. The class was slowly beginning to fill around them, the teacher already in her seat and looking over paper on her desk.

Blaine shook his head, though he still looked deep in thought. "I wouldn't, not on purpose." He told him.

His words brought a smile to Kurt's face but he couldn't help but feel concern towards him and the way he was acting. Even knowing him for such little time it was easy to see he wasn't at his best at the moment. "Is everything okay? I mean with you. You seem... Confused, almost." He felt the need to ask, hoping that he didn't seem forceful.

However, Blaine was no longer focused on him. His eyes were wide and staring towards the door of the classroom where now stood was Sebastian. The last person Kurt wanted to see. But his attention stayed focused on Blaine's expression. The guilt and the nerves that seemed to be brought on by Sebastian's entrance. Hazel eyes followed the other Warbler, who couldn't look more smug if he tried.

Just as the teacher, who Sebastian had spoken to, called for Kurt to go to the principals office, it hit him. His absolute bitch of an ex-boyfriend was even more of a bitch than he'd thought. He knew straight away that he wasn't going to the principals office as he stood angrily from the seat, ignoring the noise the classroom was making at the idea of a student being given in trouble. Though this was definitely not what was happening.

Sebastian was making his way out too, letting Kurt follow behind him. They walked through doors and into a quieter hallway, away from any classrooms and then they were facing one another. Kurt was glaring, Sebastian was smirking. For a while they stayed like that, until one finally spoke.

"What the hell did you do you complete asshole!?" Kurt spat, his arms folded across his chest angrily.

"Me?" Sebastian held a hand to his heart, batting his eyelashes though that grin was still literally plastered on his lips. "What am I being accused of this time, Kurt? I most certainly didn't cheat considering you're intent on being single. Or so I thought until I heard about you inviting Blaine over for a little _studying _session."

Kurt took a deep breath, he hadn't been this angry with Sebastian in a long time. It had his heart beating at a ridiculous pace that seemed rather unhealthy. "You complete ass." He did his best not to shout or hit him. "How dare you get involved in my business. This has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't be upset, baby. He chose me over you but that doesn't mean I see you any different." Sebastian smirked, taking a few steps closer and reaching a hand out to stroke Kurt's cheek. It was quickly batted away.

His glare only became more intense, the words hitting him clean like a slap on the face. "What did you do to him, Sebastian?"

Sebastian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything, he invited me in." His tone was taunting and it was clear that he was oh so proud of himself.

"You slept with him?" He mumbled bitterly, in some ways not wanting the answer at all.

Again, Sebastian shrugged. "That's my business, not yours."

"I hate you. I hate you so much and there is no way in hell we are getting back together now!" Kurt shouted though felt pathetic, his eyes watering as they words fell off his lips. He loved Sebastian, he knew he did but it was getting too much. It was too much work, too much hurt to deal with. Just too much. He hated the idea of him being with someone else but he was going to have to live through it.

For a second, a look of hurt came across the face of the other boy. This was just as quickly replaced with that smirk that was obviously put on to cover up any true emotion. Sebastian did it often. So often that it became incredibly easy for Kurt to read. He knew him well and Sebastian was well aware of that fact. Sebastian was a lot more emotional than he ever would let on.

Sebastian wouldn't let it stop him though. "I have my eye on much better things now. So I'll advise you to not make any more childish attempts at winning him over if you're not able to handle losing to me."

With that Sebastian turned away, beginning to leave Kurt on his own in the middle of the hallway to deal with this information. However, he was wrong. Kurt would not let him win. Not once had he let Sebastian beat him and he wasn't going to put an end to that streak just yet. He would no longer be 'childish' or pathetic. This was it. Though it may have been the anger pumping adrenaline through him and making him think this way, he refused to give in.

"You should know by now that losing isn't an option for me, Smythe." He muttered loudly, staring at the back of Sebastian as he came to a sudden stand still.

There seemed to be a long moment of consideration. An attempt to conjure up some words to retort back. Yet there was more than that to it. There was the idea of realisation, the same realisation that Kurt was having. No longer was it a battle to keep their relationship alive but a battle to do the opposite, win over an innocent boy who had managed to get in the middle of it.

"Then I look forward to seeing your reaction when you do." Sebastian spoke loudly, not a single crack in his voice that would show he had any sadness towards the official end before he finally walked away.

It was over but really, it had only just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Since you crazy people got me to 1,000 views in the late hours of the night yesterday I decided to release not one but TWO chapters of ATRM (Yes, I'm using abbreviations now) as a thank you for doing that! The response I'm getting for this is honestly making me incredibly happy, so thank you so much for being a part of that.**

**I will add that I love love love this chapter and I won't reveal too much as to why but keep it in mind as you read. I really hope you love it as much as I do!**

**Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Sebastian Smythe

It was a relief for Sebastian not to be at Dalton that evening. He needed the feeling of not having to put on a mask and most of all he needed someone to talk to and of course he knew the perfect place to go for that. As he regularly did on a Wednesday night, he pushed through the doors of the familiar building and was greeted with refreshing smiles from the staff at the front desk.

"Go right on through, Sebastian. She's been waiting for you all day and I am in no place to keep her waiting." The young blonde behind the counter told him, a sweet smile on her face as it usually was. She ignored the other staff as they teased her and cooed, though her eyes rolled slightly still pointed in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian threw a wink her way just to give the other women something to giggle over as he made his way down the brightly painted hallway and found the room that was so normal to him it was almost odd. He took a deep breath, knowing he was in for a mouthful today considering the information he was going to have to reveal. He turned the handle and entered.

"Hey Grandma." He chimed, closing the door behind him.

The women looked over from her position on the bed, giving him the first genuinely warm small he had received in what felt like a very long time. When she tried to sit up, a struggle at her age and in her condition, he rushed over to help, propping her pillows in the right position.

"Stop making such a fuss over me, boy." His grandmother nagged, though there was a joking tone to her voice and a loving expression still on her face as he took a step back.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at this, pulling over the seat next to her bed and sitting down in front of her. "I'm just trying to be a good grandson, would it kill you to appreciate that?"

"Probably." She joked and made Sebastian snort, shaking his head at the old woman. His reaction simply made her laugh. "That was a good one." She added.

"I swear to god every time I visit you, you turn more and more into that batty old lady you promised you'd never be." He told her, unable to stop the smile that was crossing his lips from giving away his amusement.

She chuckled once more. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I was a little younger when I made that promise. This sort of thing is difficult to put on hold."

Sebastian shook his head yet again though there was no hiding the fact that he was enjoying his grandmother's company more than ever. He cherished these visits. They were often the best part of his week and he knew he sounded like a complete sap for even thinking it but it was true. Family was no joke to him.

"I realised." He answered her before he pulled the bag that was being held over his shoulder off and placed it on his lap. He took a small box out and held it up for her. "Got you something."

Her face lit up even more and her hands clasped together. "Strawberry creams! You truly are the world's greatest grandson. How did you get these through the front desk?"

"Make a swift guess." Sebastian smirked, opening the box of chocolates up and offering them over to her. Of course, she gladly took them and popped one in her mouth without hesitation before gesturing her head towards them so that Sebastian knew he could take one too, which he did.

"Rebecca." She answered and laughed to herself. "That girl has the biggest crush on you, I don't have the heart to tell her you're gay."

He laughed too, chewing on the chocolate as he thought for a moment about how he was going to tell his grandmother about what was going on with Kurt and himself. "We all know about your heart, grandma." He grinned before cheekily grabbing another chocolate.

"Hey you.." She reached out a hand to hit his and get him away from her chocolates but was slightly slow on her approach. "There's been an improvement you know."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, this was the first time he'd heard that in a while. Usually it was something that wasn't mentioned, often because her condition was getting worse and it wasn't something they wanted to talk about. However, better was a completely different thing. It was a great thing.

"Really?" He asked and received a nod in reply.

"Though right now I'm more interested in what you're hiding from me, sweetheart." She suddenly came out with. "I'm bored of waiting for you to tell me."

As always he was stunned into silence, his grandma proving just how easy she found it to read her grandson yet again. She always knew when something was wrong. Her eye for everything Sebastian was impeccable to a point where there had been a number of occasions where she'd come out and told him to 'go to the bathroom already'. She'd also known he was gay for a lot longer than he had himself.

"Grandma…"

"Do not grandma me, child. You can't keep a woman as old as me waiting." She insisted, always stubborn. Sebastian knew where he had gotten that personality trait from. "And you know well fine that I will not leave you alone until I get told. I have had you since you were in diapers and-"

"Okay grandma. Don't go into that rant again, I'll tell you!" Sebastian quickly said before she went on. He hated hearing that story and it was often used to push him into saying everything that was on his mind. His grandmother may have lost most ability to take care of herself but she was too smart for her own good.

She grinned, making herself more comfortable as if she were getting ready for a bedtime story. "That's more like it."

Sebastian sighed, leaning forward and placing both arms on his legs. He thought about how to come out and say it for a minute or two, his impatient grandparent clearing her through to let him know he was keeping her waiting. There was absolutely no way of getting out of it now, even if he wanted to, so he'd have to come out and say it.

"It's about Kurt and I." He finally admitted. "We broke up."

"Again?" She groaned, rolling her eyes and resting her head back on the pillows. "You two will be back together by the time I'm having my Sunday dinner."

There was a moment of silence. Before talking again Sebastian ran a hand over his forehead and considered the whole situation. Either way it was going to sound ridiculous and his grandmother was going to call him an idiot. "I don't think so. Not this time anyway."

The woman leaned her head up again, frowning at him. "What have you done this time?" She questioned. She knew all about his past, and often present, antics. By now Sebastian knew nothing would surprise her but that wasn't going to stop her making him dish every last detail out until he ran out of things to say.

"Nothing!" He said like a child getting into trouble. "I mean… I have but it's not just that this time." He looked to the side almost guiltily.

She hummed, her eyes still narrowed in questioning. "I'm afraid you're going to have to explain everything to me, sweetheart." She mumbled with a quire of her eyebrow.

"Okay, yes I fucked up-"

"Language." She held out a finger.

"Sorry… I _messed_ up." He corrected himself with a slight roll of his eyes. "I really don't see the problem, grandpa used to swear like a truck driver."

"Shut up and get on with it, Sebastian."

He rolled his eyes yet again before restarting. "I messed up by inviting a guy over again _but_ Kurt had been acting all sweet and giddy towards this new kid. I could totally tell he was attracted to him, you know that glint in his eye I've told you about?"

His grandmother nodded along but didn't speak, allowing him to continue.

"He definitely had that and he proved it even more when he asked him over to _study_ the day after we had gotten into the argument about me doing the same thing." Sebastian crossed his arms and sat back in his chair when he finished, scowling at the thought of it all.

She was staring at him, an eyebrow arched. "And let me guess, you didn't let that happen?"

"Of course not." Sebastian answered quickly, as though the very idea of letting it happen was insane.

The women rolled her eyes in a gesture that was so similar to her grandson's anyone who didn't know they were related and met her would guess straight away. "You and your friends are incredibly similar to teenage girls. I remember these sort of goings on when I was your age. You can't even say 'invited over for sex', you insist on that ridiculous _studying _term." She teased slightly, a familiar smirk on her face.

Sebastian shot his head up to glare at her, though the amused grin on her face made his expression quickly break and mimic his elders. "You are honestly no help at all. And an embarrassment I should add."

"You love me really." She grinned, picking up another chocolate and taking a bite.

"You know what they say…" Sebastian raised both eyebrow, reaching over to grab another for himself. "You can chose your friends but not your family."

The hand that hit his wasn't as slow this time and he quickly took it back. "If that's the attitude you've got, no more strawberry creams for you." She huffed though it was still clear that they were messing around, it was what they always did after all. "We have more serious matters to talk about."

Sebastian sighed. He didn't want the joking and laughter to be over. It was a good way of distracting himself from the situation he had gotten himself into through a chain of stupid mistakes. His temper always landed him in states where he was full of regret and wanted nothing more than for it to leave him alone so he could get on with his life.

"What are you going to do about this?" She asked him.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He answered, shuffling a little awkwardly in his seat. "The situations a little more complicated than it usually is."

An eyebrow was arched again. "How so?"

"I kind of got into the head of that new kid. I may have made an attempt at seduction to keep him away from Kurt. It also may have turned into a full on battle between Kurt and I… with him being the prize." Sebastian admitted, twining his fingers together as he fidgeted.

He listened as his grandma sighed. "Could you not have gotten Kurt flowers like a normal boy?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, his eyes looking down at the floor again. He knew he'd made a huge mistake yet again. It was becoming a talent of his to screw things up and he found himself honestly having no answer for his grandmother this time.

"Make it up to him." She told him. "Don't let your pride get the better of you for once."

That was the only thing he could do now. He knew that. It wasn't right to string a guy along the way they were both planning to and he knew if he let his temper get the better of him he would be in no place to think about that. So pride down was his one and only option. He needed to drag himself back out of the situation.

"You're too much like your father, Sebastian." His grandma reached out a hand to nudge her grandson's shoulder, the gesture was affectionate and loving and her face showed a sympathetic smile. "But you have your mother's eyes… and your grandmother's wit."

"Ridiculous." Sebastian laughed and shook his head once more at the batty woman in front of him. He really did cherish these visits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Apologising first of all for this being a day late, I've been too busy trying to get work done to post anything or even write as I've been finding out the hard way. I will also say sorry for there being any mistakes with grammar or the storyline in general in this, and all chapters, though this one especially as the wonderful gal that usually looks through these has disappeared into oblivion (in other words, she's not texting back) and I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. I have looked over it of course but if my friend feels as though there is anything I need to change I will do so and inform you of these changes in the next chapter.**

**A pre-warning that this next chapter I speak of could however, also be late as I'm still burdened with a lot of work to finish at the moment! I'll do my best to ensure that it's not too late. I'm setting targets for the next one being out sometime on Saturday, or if I'm lucky Friday.**

**Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Kurt Hummel

Kurt was furious. He spent the whole day feeling furious and so desperately wanting to give Sebastian the punch in the face he deserved. However, he wouldn't win that way so it was out of the question. Blaine Anderson would be his and he'd make sure of it. God, he couldn't wait to see the look on his ex-boyfriend's face when he was cuddled up with the gorgeous new boy while he was left with nothing but regret and his own ignorance. He knew he had the upper hand in all of this, he and Blaine had a genuine connection already and he would definitely take advantage of that.

When Blaine swung open the door of his dorm, smiling when he noticed the boy standing at the other side, Kurt gave him his best show-stopping grin back. "Hey there, mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Blaine answered, stepping aside to allow him enterance. He seemed a little better than he had that morning. If nothing, slightly more cheerful. Which could be of benefit to Kurt.

Without hesitation, Kurt strode into the room that was just like the rest of the dorm's located in Dalton. Wooden floorboards, simple furnishings of a similar wooden texture and very little decoration. Though of course Kurt had sorted that out in his own room, attempting to make it as him as possible without breaking any rules.

"I came to see how you were doing in preparing for your Warbler audition tomorrow." Kurt told him, taking a seat on the surprisingly well set out bed with it's typically simple sheets.

Blaine raised both eyebrows, a smile still lining his lips. "I'm doing well, though I'm afraid I'm keeping things a surprise. No spoilers." He answered as he sat down on the seat placed by the desk, rather far away from the other boy.

"That's a shame, I was hoping for a sneak peak." Kurt pouted, doing his best puppy dog eyes. They always worked in his favour. He knew from the multiple occasions they had worked on Sebastian. "Don't I get a clue?"

Kurt had quite clearly underestimated Blaine's determination to keep his performance under wraps, sighing when he shook his head and answered, "Nope, not even one." The boy grinned.

"Fine." He huffed dramatically, falling back onto the bed and causing Blaine to chuckle.

"What did you audition with?" The other boy asked out of the blue.

For a moment, Kurt considered keeping that information secret and using it as a ploy to get at least Blaine's song choice out of him, which of course may help him figure out just how talented and courageous he really was. But then again, he seemed pretty certain he wasn't going to tell anyone until it came down to show time. Kurt could respect this, the element of surprise was often a big part of performing and one he often used. Though he wouldn't tell him exactly, assuming he probably wouldn't know it anyway.

"Oh, just a song from this musical I really like." Kurt answered him after his chain of thought, leaning his head up to smile at him.

He was genuinely surprised when Blaine enthusiastically asked, "Which one?"

"Wicked, Defying Gravity." He replied simply.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, nodding along as if he was impressed. "Bold song choice, I like it." He said with a smile.

"You actually know it?" Kurt sat up quickly, staring at him in shock. He remembered the looks he had received when he announced his song choice during his own audition for the Warblers, Trent and one or two others had been the only ones to know where the song was actually from. Though of course this didn't stop his chances of getting through.

Blaine scoffed. "How could I not? I mean, as much as I prefer the likes of West Side Story and Rent, Wicked is still one of the best musicals of all time."

All Kurt could do for a couple of seconds was blink at him, shaking his head a little as he took it all in. "Sebastian never appreciated my love of musicals." He mumbled, not entirely sure why he said that out loud. He hadn't been planning on it.

"You're okay about that?" He asked. "I mean, you and Sebastian not his inability to be appreciative of your musical loving." He added quickly, Kurt noticing the slight wavering in Blaine voice as he said Sebastian's name. He'd never hated the way Sebastian could get into people's heads so easily until now, when the skill couldn't be less useful to him.

Kurt nodded in reply. "Of course I am. We've been in too many arguments and went through too many break-ups for me not to be okay with it." He answered, with a not-so-deliberate harsh quality to his voice.

"Sorry, I just felt the need to ask. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to get involved in your business." Blaine reassured him quickly, though there was no need for it as far as Kurt was concerned. He hadn't realised they way his statement had come across until Blaine spoke in defence of himself. Not taking into account the way his sudden annoyance would come across as something completely different than what it actually was.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" He said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, it just got me thinking of what Sebastian did. It wasn't you at all."

When Blaine nodded and gave him a small smile, Kurt suddenly realised that this was it. This was his chance to drag Blaine over to his side and win this battle he and Sebastian had gotten into. Blaine was a sweet and kind-hearted boy, that could be determined straight away. He'd want to help him.

"Actually, it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to." He mumbled, looking down at the wooden flooring as if sadness had struck him. Of course he was upset over the whole ordeal and was genuinely able to push it to one side and forget but bringing up his troubles was sure to put him to an advantage in the long-run. Yet another he had over Sebastian, who failed to show such emotion in front of most people.

That hope escalated when Blaine stood up and sat down next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his back to comfort him. He held back the smug smirk that was bound to come across his face if he didn't control it.

"It's okay." Blaine said softly. "I know we haven't know one another for very long but I'm always here if you want someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt let out a exasperated sigh as he rested his head on the shoulder of the shorter boy, feeling the hand on his back slowly making circles. He had to admit, it was kind of nice to be in this position, someone trying to comfort you. Though, somehow it didn't feel quite the same as when it was Sebastian, holding him tight in his arms until he felt better. There had been times when they'd just sat there for hours and he had let him cry it out, not moving an inch unless it was to reach for the tears on Kurt's cheeks.

He fought the urge to start crying right there and then at the memory, not wanting to admit to himself that he actually missed the boy.

Kurt shook his head when he heard Blaine speak, not realising he had been quite so focused on his own thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked him, keeping his head rested on his shoulder as he glanced up at him.

"By Fun." Blaine answered. "That's what I'm singing for my audition, We Are Young."

"How top forty of you." Kurt smiled slightly, keeping his eyes on his. "They'll like it."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, a goofy expression coming across his face that only made Kurt lips perk up at the corners even more. It was sweet of him to tell him in some form of comfort or distraction. He had been so set on keeping it a secret before, so Kurt found himself appreciating the gesture.

"You think?" He asked, genuinely questioning him.

Yet again, Kurt nodded. "I know." He said and he did. The Warblers were often strict chart hits unless he could convince them otherwise, which wasn't very often.

Blaine smiled proudly at that, his head bobbing slightly. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at him, the memories of Sebastian quickly being taken over by the thoughts of right now and the urge he had to lean up and kiss the other boys cheek for acting the way he was.

"What?" Blaine laughed unsurely, a light blush coming across his cheeks that Kurt couldn't help but admire.

Shaking his head, Kurt lifted a hand to poke the boys arm. "Just you… you're kind of adorable." He told him, this being a genuine answer rather than part of his plan to win him over.

Kurt watched as the blush on Blaine's cheeks deepened to a shade of red from the pink it was before. The temptation was too much for him now, his hand now being brought up to cup his coloured cheek to turn his face towards him. Then, in what felt like slow motion, he leaned over, gently pressing their lips together in what could only be a bittersweet kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! In an awesome state of determination I managed to get this chapter done in time to release today rather than Saturday as I said before, so yay for that!**

**I really love this chapter and it is going down in my mental list as one of my favourites so I do hope it becomes one of yours too. Tell me what you think? And again I will stress the fact that your thoughts and wants for this fan fiction will definitely be considered. It makes me super happy when you guys let me know what you'd like to see as of course it makes my part in this a little easier. It also gives me a few sneaky ideas of what to add! **

**Today, since I've been noticing a lot of the people sending me reviews don't have an account, I made up a tumblr account where you can come and find me! Follow if you want but mainly it's if any of you feel the need to ask questions or just tell me what you think through the use of my ask box. **

**It is simply oh-so-unicorn and add in tumblr .com **

**Much love, ohsounicorn! **

Sebastian Smythe

It may seem like an odd thing for a teenage boy to do but Sebastian had taken his grandmother's advice. Well, sort of. She had suggested a bunch of flowers, whereas Sebastian only carried a single red rose in his hand but what did that matter? It was the thought that counts and the fact that he wasn't exactly the most romantic of people had to stand for something. But there he was, walking through the corridors of Dalton heading towards the Warblers practice room with that flower in his hand, ready to stand up and declare his love for the boy he had almost cheated on a few days ago and then challenged to compete over another guy with.

'I really am insane', he thought to himself as he pushed the heavy door open with the rose hidden behind his back.

He felt glad that he entered unnoticed, shuffling to the corner of the room to search for Kurt in the small crowd of people that were already there. However, he was nowhere to be seen, leaving Sebastian standing there like an idiot all on his lonesome. There was no way of lying to himself, he was dreading it, he dreaded most kinds of romantic gestures - particularly those in front of other people but he knew he had to do it. If he was going to win Kurt back he had to prove just how much he wanted it and considering the way his, hopefully no longer, ex-boyfriend knew him more than anyone he was bound to see the gesture as brave.

Moments later that very boy he was thinking about entered the room. The first thing Sebastian noticed was the huge grin on his face before glancing down just to catch hands untwining. His heart stopped. He then looked up to see the other person who had been attached to Kurt and he felt jealousy mixed with anger and the realisation of a doubled loss. Blaine Anderson. The rose wasn't very much a rose anymore, now a crumpled mess in his hands that he let fall to the floor.

How could he have been so stupid? There he was willing to bare all in front of everyone they knew all for a boy who didn't seem to care much at all for him. He'd let him in, shown him everything there was about him but really all along all he had been was a challenge to him. That troublesome boy who needed to be tamed so badly.

Sebastian wouldn't allow it. There wasn't a chance he would let himself be beaten by perfect Kurt Hummel. It wouldn't take a lot to go back to his old ways and it certainly wouldn't take a lot to make Blaine back off. So it was decided. All plans of playing nice and being romantic were quickly thrown to the sidelines and replaced with the new wish to be as bad as he possibly could.

"Everything okay, Seb?" He heard a voice chime from beside him and quickly turned his head to notice that it was Jeff, eyeing him up curiously. "You look a little lost in thought." He explained.

"Everything's great." Sebastian answered, a smirk lining his lips. He enjoyed the discomfort it seemed to bring his friend, who simply nodded and turned his head to where Blaine was now standing, in the middle of the crowd, for his audition.

Whoever had been by the music player hit play and Blaine began to sing. Sebastian immediately made his way over for a closer look at the performance and of Kurt who was sitting on a couch watching with content until their gazes suddenly met. Oddly expressionless, both of them just taking in the sight of the boy across from them before looking away within seconds of one another, practically in sync. The tension was now in place though it was hard to name.

Now, rather than paying attention to Kurt, Sebastian paid attention to making sure he looked extremely interested in Blaine, knowing that from time to time Kurt would most likely glance his way. He watched Blaine's movements carefully as he performed, the subtle lifting of his hands, the way he sometimes spun to face another part of the room filled with students all rather mesmerised by his talent, even used some of them as props. He also focused on his lips, his throat, his legs, the way his uniform worked with him, anything but what the boy was deliberately showcasing.

Of course, his plan seemed to be working. He could practically feel the heat of the glares that were being shot his way from the part of the room where Kurt sat. But he didn't dare look. He didn't dare reveal his game to the one person he didn't want to know. Things were going to go his way and he would ensure of it.

As the performance drew to a close, he clapped, making sure he was completely obvious in his applaud for the boy before he took a few steps forward into the open space. He put his arm around Blaine, who was now looking up at him, his heavy breath tickling at the skin of Sebastian's neck.

"I think we've found ourselves a new Warbler!" He announced, receiving cheers and more applaud for Blaine when doing so. "Welcome to the team." He said, so closely to the other boy's ear, in that raspy voice he enjoyed putting on, that he could feel the chills go down his spine.

That's when he made the mistake of turning to look at Kurt, the grin on his face dropping straight away. Everyone else was too busy rushing over to Blaine to congratulate him, still cheering and clapping. No one saw the frown appear when he noticed the completely saddened expression that was now tainting Kurt's picture perfect looks and pinpointed directly at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SO late. Sorry! I think as of now you can expect updates weekly. I'm super busy right now and I'm finding it difficult to get time to do the quick updates I was doing before. I hope none of you mind and I apologise for the unexplained wait after the last chapter.**

**Either way, enjoy this next one.**

**Much love, ohsounicorn!**

Blaine Anderson

To congratulate Blaine on his new membership to the Warblers, Nick and Jeff had taken him out to one of their most popular hang outs, the Lima Bean; a small coffee shop just outside of Westerville that Blaine had only ever driven past. It was a nice place, very relaxed and the coffee was good, he could tell rather quickly why they came here.

Once they were sat down with their orders, Blaine found himself lost in his own thoughts, allowing the other boys to get into a deep argument about whether chocolate chip or blueberry muffins were better. He thought about Kurt and what had happened between them the other night, unable to stop the small smile that came across his face. Which, annoyingly so, did not go unnoticed. Nick and Jeff looked at one another curiously, making sure both had caught on before looking back at Blaine with grins on their faces.

"What are you smiling about?" Nick asked as the world came back to Blaine and he looked at them with a slight blush on his cheeks as he was caught red-handed.

"Nothing." He said too quickly, his eyes darting down to the coffee cup in front of him which he took a sip from to try and cover up the obvious embarrassment.

This only made them more curious and more in the know of what was going on. "In other words," Jeff said. "Who is he?"

Blaine blushed even more, shaking his head. "I was once told that you guys gossip like a group of girls and now I'm seeing that it's true." He told them in an attempt to avoid the question and distract them with a statement.

"Sebastian says that a lot, is it him?" Nick went on, clearly not giving up.

"No!" Blaine frowned though his mind wondered back to the odd encounter he had with him on his second night at Dalton and the way he made him incredibly nervous and lost for words. Then there was the way he'd come up to him after his performance and sent shivers through him even though he'd barely said a word out of line. It was odd that he had something going on with Kurt despite this but right now his feelings were so mixed up that nothing quite made sense to him.

"Well, thank god for that. The last thing we need is more drama between him and Kurt." The blonde said as he picked up a large chocolate muffin and took a bite, his friend beside him shaking his head in what could be called disgust.

Blaine watched them, shuffling awkwardly in his seat at that reply and hoping that this time they wouldn't catch on. His hope being quickly shattered when Jeff frowned at him and sat up in his chair, chocolate muffin being put back down on the plate quite seriously.

"Wait a second…" Jeff pointed a finger towards him. "It's Kurt, isn't it?"

All Blaine could do was sit there as his cheeks burned, unable to build up the courage to answer. He had no idea what kind of reaction he would get and going by the ones he was getting so far, without an answer, he didn't want to know.

The dark haired boy next to him glanced between them, a look of shock on his face. "Oh my gosh, it is. Look at him, he's bright red."

"Am not!" Blaine protested, bringing his hands up to cover his cheeks. He was almost relieved when they both laughed and turned to one another to high five. In the midst of it all he managed to notice that their hands clasped together for a little too long before they cleared their throats and turned back to him.

"How did it happen?" Jeff asked.

"Oh who made a move on who?" Nick didn't give him time to answer.

"How much do you like him?" The conversation went back to Jeff.

Nick turned to him and glared. "My question first."

The other narrowed his eyes back at him, crossing his arms. "I asked one first and then you butted in."

"Just eat your chocolate muffin, dumb-ass."

Blaine kept his face in his hand, not sure whether to laugh or cry, choosing a mixture between strained laughter and sobbing. He was too embarrassed to answer anything and frankly quite confused about the mixture of feelings he had been getting from both Kurt and Sebastian throughout the past week. It was certain that Kurt was the nicer of the two who seemed to genuinely like him, whereas Sebastian had started off practically hating him and then had suddenly came onto him and began acting some form of kind so was clearly the most odd.

He looked up to find Nick and Jeff staring hopefully at him, in anticipation of an answer, obviously over the small spat they had. "So, you gunna answer?" Jeff asked, the muffin now back in his hands as if it were popcorn at a movie.

There was no way he was getting out of this. Maybe it would be good to have someone to talk to, he could tell them the whole situation and get their advice on it. After all they did know Kurt and Sebastian a lot better than he did. He had to talk about it.

"So, basically," He began, feeling rather nervous though a small smile came across his face. "Kurt came to my dorm on Wednesday night and we were just talking about my audition and what song I was going to sing and it happened. He kissed me and it was sweet and I like him."

The other boys turned to one another, equal smirks on their faces before they looked back at him, both raising an eyebrow when they saw that Blaine's little smile had turned into a frown. His mind going to what had happened the night before with Sebastian and how he would even begin to explain it.

"What?" Nick questioned his expression, a touch of worry in his tone.

Blaine thought for a moment longer, shuffling awkwardly in his seat. As if it was some huge secret he had been keeping, he leaned forward, his voice going quiet. "Sebastian came to my dorm the night before that, the night I was originally meant to go study with Kurt, and he kind of… came onto me, I guess." He finally admitted.

Both Nick and Jeff stared at him and again he felt like an animal in a zoo, though this time he wasn't being stared at like something they might eat and more like something they were genuinely curious about.

"How did that make you feel?" The blonde asked.

"Nervous." He replied simply.

"That is so typical of Sebastian." Nick sighed, shaking his head a little as he sat back in his seat, not seeming to take much from Blaine's answer. "I knew when we told him about their _studying_ session that he would do something stupid."

Blaine frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I tried to stop him!" Jeff said quickly, looking between Nick and Blaine as he started to make excuses for himself. "I was just hoping he wasn't going to hurt you or something but he intimidates me just as much as the next person. Supposedly I gave him an idea and if that was it I'm sorry."

All Blaine could do was look at him, trying to take it all in. Sebastian had been playing him to get revenge on Kurt, it all somehow made sense but he couldn't help but feel a little strange about it. He was almost disappointed. Whether it was because it had all been a lie or because he hadn't realised, he didn't quite know.

"It's okay." He said with a nod, trying to reassure his new friend that this wasn't his fault. Which it most definitely wasn't. Though he still was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

"Sebastian's an idiot." Nick told him. "He is incredibly possessive but denies it and he does the most stupid things because of it."

Jeff nodded along, still giving Blaine an apologetic look. "He's always been this way, well ever since he and Kurt got together. Before he was just being, he'd been thrown out of several schools since he moved to Ohio from France and that's pretty much all we know about him."

"Kurt made him his project on his second week of school." Nick smirked softly at the memory, glancing at Jeff who was grinning equally to him. "Way to welcome the new kid who doesn't seem to give a crap about anyone or anything."

Blaine smiled as he listened intently to the story, rather enjoying it despite the fact it was about the guy he had a potential 'thing' with and another who seemed to be out to make him completely confused and nervous. It was interesting, a modern day love story that he'd never heard. Mainly because it was about two boys rather than the typical boy-girl pairing. As well as this, Nick and Jeff were telling it together - equally as interesting as they bounced off one another.

"Kurt had only been at Dalton for three months himself." The blonde shook his head with a small chuckle. The way they were talking rather fondly proved that even though the made a deal of complaining about their friends relationship they did care about them.

In a way they weren't even telling Blaine the story, they were reminiscing with one another. Nick laughed and pointed at Jeff, nodding in agreement to the statement. "Do you remember when Kurt introduced himself?" He then turned to Blaine. "He walked over to him with a grin on his face in the cafeteria, put out his hand and said 'Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you.' Sebastian looked at him with this pissed off expression as if he'd said the most offensive thing ever. From then on Kurt would not leave him alone, it was hilarious."

"Somehow it happened, none of us are entirely sure how but soon he was part of the Warblers and him and Kurt were singing flirtatious duets and cuddling in the corner of the room." Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"And we've been left to deal with the drama ever since." The other sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yep and we're just very sorry that you seem to have become a part of that." Jeff added, that sympathetic look coming over his face again. "But hey, if it ever gets too much or you need to talk, Nick and I are here for you. Right, Nick?" He nudged his friends shoulder, who quickly nodded in agreement.

It was a great feeling. Blaine had genuinely managed to make some great friends here, and obviously gotten himself involved in some form of antics but at least he now had more going on in his life than he had before. He was part of something that wasn't bullying, he wasn't the school laughing stock or the freak, he was just Blaine Anderson. He couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."

Both boys waved their hands at him and laughed, causing him to chuckle too. Avoiding the ever so slightly overwhelming feeling he was getting because this was bordering on cheesy. "Oh it's nothing." Jeff told him. "All you've got to do is tell me whether you like chocolate chip or blueberry muffins more and I highly recommend you say chocolate chip."

Blaine chuckled. But he knew he had a lot more to think about than that. He needed to deal with the strange love-triangle he had become a part of, consider whether it was worth the fight. Figure out which boy he genuinely wanted or whether it was better he leave them be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Time for your weekly update. This is again another chapter that I'm quite excited about and that is mainly due to this little something something you have to look out for;**

**The italics in this chapter signify that you are now reading a snippet from the past, or, if you like, a memory! I've also put a * at the beginning of the memory just to make sure you definitely know what's coming. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short but sweet chapter! Much love, ohsounicorn! **

Kurt Hummel

Kurt lay there, on the cotton of the bed sheets he'd bought himself, in his dorm room. He'd turned down the invitation to go to Scandals after Warbler practice. There was too much on his mind, too much he had to think about. For one, he was tired. He had a lot of school work and felt as though he had very little time to do it. Then he missed his dad, it'd been literally weeks since he'd went to visit him and his step-mother. And finally, there was Sebastian and the fact that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get him off his mind the way he clearly had gotten Kurt off of his.

Now, he had totally given in to it. Frank Ocean's, 'Thinking Bout You' playing into his ears for the past hour or so. A song that Sebastian had once sang him to sleep with one night when he had gotten very upset over a certain turn of events that had led his father to land in hospital. Of course, the next morning Sebastian had completely denied the act of kindness, telling him that it was simply to broaden his taste in music which in turn made him laugh for the first time in what felt like a long time then. His mind was filled with little memories like these, thinking back on everything good and everything bad about their relationship. He found himself laughing, thinking of the first time they had met;

_As well as being ultimately gorgeous the newbie, with his bad boy reputation, was a challenge and Kurt was never one to turn down an opportunity such as this one. He strode over to him with an enviable confidence while his friends all watched from a table at close in the cafeteria, sure that this wasn't going to work and any act of kindness was going to be thrown back in his face just as quickly as it had been given._

_* "Excuse me? Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you." He greeted him with an outstretched arm and his best, show-stopping grin._

_This received a look of utter disgust that clearly did not like his presence at the table where the new kid was sat alone. He said nothing, only glancing with narrowed eyes between his face and his hand, as if this was all terribly offensive and out of line._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. It is most definitely no pleasure to meet you at all but may I have your name anyway? Just for good measure." Kurt corrected himself, proving that keen sense of with and determination._

_In some form of amusement the boy raised his eyebrows and nodded his head once, taking his hand and shaking it - again only one time. "Sebastian." He finally spoke before turning his attention back to the tray in front of him, clearly expecting the whole thing to end right there. "Now if you don't mind, Casper, I'm trying to eat in peace."_

_There was no way Kurt was backing out that fast. "Casper, I get it. It's because I'm pale, right?" He continued as he happily sat down next to the boy who seemed to want nothing at all to do with him._

"_Smart, witty and annoying. I dislike you already." Sebastian replied in a monotone that continued to suggest his want to be alone._

"_Oh you'll come to love me and all my quirks soon." Kurt told him confidently, a leg crossing over the other as he smiled at Sebastian, showing no signs of him leaving any time soon. "I give it a month, tops." He added._

_Sebastian scoffed, dumping his fork down on his plate and standing up. "You have very clearly gotten the wrong impression here, Princess." He muttered, though their eyes lingered on one another's for what could be considered a lengthy amount of time until he stood up and ready to walk away from the table, tray in hands. _

"_A jibe based on my sexuality?" He called after him, watching the back of his head as he stalked off._

_The other turned his head back and Kurt felt glad he had gotten a reaction to that. "A jibe based on your girly face." _

_And with that their first conversation ended, Kurt grinning despite the comment and turning on the bench to throw a thumbs up at his friends who were all staring with confused expressions while he signalled a conversation gone well when it obviously hadn't. To him, that retort was a sign that the rumours of Sebastian's sexuality were true and that he would most definitely be able to make the boy his in a matter of weeks. _

_Challenge accepted. _

From then on, Kurt wouldn't leave Sebastian alone. He made constant excuses to talk to him, openly trying to flirt and make him laugh. The first time he succeeded he had, in an attempt to catch up with him in the corridor, tripped himself up and landed straight on top of an unsuspecting, and most likely terrified, freshmen. His cheeks blushing bright red when Sebastian forced himself to stop laughing so he could help him up. That was the first sign of caring towards the boy who had tried so hard to gain some attention from him. The way he had reached out a hand to move few strands of hair from Kurt's forehead once he was upright again still made his heart melt to this day as he was reminded of the butterflies that once danced in the pit of his stomach and made him even more nervous.

Kurt let out a long sigh, staring up at his ceiling. He missed that, he missed how things had once been so sweet and new and most of all he missed Sebastian. Now look where he was, sad, alone and collecting the memories that now seemed so distant, wondering where it all went so wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS.**

**Last week was an incredibly busy week for me as I was helping out with a show and as fun as it was, it was incredibly tiring. Then this week I've mainly just been ill and had a lack of motivation to get finished. So for that I apologise, enough of the excuses.**

**This chapter is possibly the longest one yet and is an interesting chapter that I hope gets you thinking. My evil ways may possibly be about to confuse you even more but I think that's a good thing.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this belated chapter! Much love, ohsounicorn.**

Blaine Anderson

It had been an interesting week for Blaine and a visit to the family home for another of their typically awkward dinners hadn't particularly helped with the confusion he was feeling towards his situation. It wasn't like he had anyone to talk to about it. His brother, as always, was too interested in himself to care, his dad couldn't make it more clear that he wasn't accepting of his 'choice' of sexuality and his mother didn't speak a word of it, preferring to ignore anything real and pretend they were still the happy family they once were. He couldn't blame her really, even he would prefer to live in some dream world than deal with reality but it was frustrating to have no one that would listen.

Blaine parked up outside Dalton in one of the spots reserved for students and sighed heavily as he got out of his car. He locked it quickly before making his day over to the front doors, still lost in the thoughts of his family tensions when someone sitting outside the school caught his attention. They were slightly hidden, which meant spotting them was slightly surprising for Blaine, especially in his thoughtful state. Curiously, he wondered over, stopping when he was stood in front of them.

"Sebastian?" He questioned, noticing the bottles of beer lined up beside him; most empty. This didn't look good, at all. "What are you doing sitting out here?"

Lifting his head slowly, Sebastian let out a chuckle, blinking at Blaine as if it was the most stupid questions he could have asked. "What does it look like, curls? I am drinking alcohol and avoiding being caught because that would not be a good idea. You want one?" The boy lifted a beer, clearly drunk as he swayed slightly and slurred his way through his words.

"Uh.. No thanks." Blaine frowned, unsure how to handle Sebastian like this. He decided the best thing to do was treat him like his brother the few times that he'd stumbled through the door completely wasted without some blonde on his arm. "Hey, how about you stop drinking and I take you inside?" He suggested.

Sebastian screwed up his face in an obvious refusal, taking the beer in his hands and putting it to his lips, gulping it back as he looked at him. "Do you know what day it is?" He asked out of the blue.

"Wednesday, why?" Blaine answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck!" The brunette dropped the bottle, putting both hands on the ground and trying to get up before admitting defeat to the alcohol and raising a hand so that Blaine could help him up, which of course, being the kind person he is, he did. "I have somewhere I need to go and you're gonna take me." He informed him.

Blaine couldn't protest, there was no way he was letting Sebastian wonder off on his own, especially if it involved getting into a car. He put an arm around him to keep him upright once he had managed to get him off the floor. "As long as it's not a bar or something. You shouldn't be this drunk at all, let alone on a school night."

The boy next to him rolled his eyes, "I can do whatever the hell I want, Anderson and you can't stop me!" He slurred, jabbing at Blaine's chest though he quite gladly continued to lean into him as he was pulled into the car park.

"Where are we going, Sebastian?" He asked, ignoring his statement. He knew from past experience that there was absolutely no point in arguing with someone who was drunk, one - because they were usually stubborn as hell and two - because they most likely wouldn't remember it the next day. He also just needed the details before he took Sebastian anywhere, knowing that he would refuse any places that included alcohol.

"You, my friend…"

'Friend'? That Blaine could argue. He either got abuse from Sebastian or confusing methods of seduction.

"Are taking me to Westerville Nursing Home." Sebastian told him.

Now this was an odd request. A drunk Sebastian was asking to be taken to the old persons home that was around a fifteen minute drive from Dalton. "You want to visit the old while you're this drunk?" He questioned, smiling a little as he stopped right beside his car.

Sebastian lifted a finger, pointing it at him and Blaine was shocked when it wasn't jabbed against his chest. "We are going to visit my grandma. Like I do every Wednesday."

"Again, you're visiting her drunk?" He asked again, rewording it to fit to the situation. He took the 'every Wednesday' part into account, finding it rather sweet that despite his wasted state Sebastian felt the need to visit her like he supposedly always did.

"Yes because I can't miss it! She'd be upset."

That's when Sebastian gave Blaine the most heart shatteringly pleading look, green eyes glistening into his. He couldn't possibly say no, though he was sure he'd regret it. Hey, then again, maybe Sebastian would pull through and be able to act relatively sober in front of his grandmother or at least sober up enough before they got there.

Around ten minutes ago Blaine had been sure he'd had enough with family ties for the day but now here he was, helping Sebastian of all people clamber into his car so he could go to a nursing home. He thought about taking the number of people who told him he was too nice into account and becoming a little less sympathetic and helpful. His kindness towards people was even getting a little too much for him to handle

The car journey was an interesting one to say the least. Once Blaine had sat down in it for around the tenth time that day he had immediately felt Sebastian's eyes on him, trying to ignore it as he started up the car and pulled out of Dalton's car park. After five minutes of being watched he had to glance at him, giving him a small smile.

"What?" He finally wondered out loud.

Sebastian chuckled, probably sensing his slight discomfort, "You're a pretty cool guy, Blaine." He informed him and Blaine hoped he didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Well, thanks." He answered, appreciating the use of his name rather than the 'Curls' nickname, as well as being ever so slightly embarrassed that the boy was slurring compliments at him. Though even he had to admit the only reason he was hearing such nice things was because the other was drunk and probably had very little idea of what he was saying. His brother always seemed to have a new found love for him when he was drunk.

Blaine managed to look at him once more, the heat in his cheeks only rising when he saw the wide smile on Sebastian's face. "Seriously, you are. You're also pretty hot and I don't just mean your cheeks." The brunette chuckled, obviously pleased with himself.

"Shut up!" He whined, pouting as he tried to hide his own smile. Of course that was funny, he was blushing like crazy but there was no way he was about to prove him right by laughing. Then there was the small fact that he was trying to concentrate on driving. "You're distracting me, I don't want to crash so shush."

Oddly, that seemed to keep Sebastian quiet for the rest of the drive to the care home though his eyes stayed on him, the smile on his face hard to miss despite the fact he wasn't even looking back. It was strange to say but he felt at ease with it, like it wasn't incredibly unusual to have a boy you hadn't known for very long, drunk in your car and staring at you for god knows how long. It was a good distraction from what he'd been thinking of other. That and the fact he seemed to be getting allowed into a world that not many people saw of the boy, even if it was only because he'd found him first.

The car pulled up outside Westerville Nursing Home just over fifteen minutes later, Blaine shutting the engine off and turning to Sebastian. Of course, their eyes met straight away and he could feel that same flush in his cheeks as he had after the compliment, "Do you want me to wait out here for you?" He asked, thinking that was the best option. Sebastian's grandmother probably wasn't bothered about meeting his 'friends' and Blaine was hardly that. He wasn't sure what he was.

"No. Come meet her. She'll love you." Sebastian grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door, almost falling out in the process but managing to balance himself.

That was an obvious indication that even if he hadn't been invited in, he'd have to help him into the nursing home anyway. He quickly made his way around to the other side after getting himself out, putting a helpful arm around Sebastian's waist. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know for sure that my grandmother would never want to see me drunk… And it's not even legal for you to be this way." He babbled, wanting to convince him out of this.

Any hope was shattered when Sebastian shook his head, "She's seen me like this before. It's fine." He informed him. Blaine found that weird, in what world would someone have seen their grandson intoxicated at the age of seventeen. This triggered a number of questions about Sebastian's life. He knew from the stories he'd been told about the boy being thrown out of multiple schools and how Kurt, gosh he hadn't even thought about Kurt in all of this, had changed him.

The two of them stumbled into the care home, being greeted by a cheery blonde behind the counter, "You're late." She chimed with a sweet smile, her eyes flicking over them curiously as she noticed the stranger and their position.

"Better late than never!" Sebastian sang back, his voice still twisted by the alcohol in his system. "This is Blaine. He's come to visit her too."

Blaine felt himself cringe though he wasn't entirely sure why. Everyone had been pulled into that situation where someone was introducing them to strangers but this was by far the oddest experience of that he had ever had. A drunk boy and a nursing home, that would be one to tell the grandkids.

"She doesn't know I'm gay." Sebastian whispered loudly once they had strolled past the counter, the outburst of talking behind them telling him they had most likely heard every word he had said and were judging the position they were in. Blaine didn't dare look behind him, too embarrassed and the situation reminding him of all the time he'd been taunted about his sexuality in the past. He dreaded the idea of that happening again.

Then they suddenly stopped outside a door with a silver number '5' plated on which were similar in some form to the Dalton dorm rooms. Sebastian didn't hesitate before opening the door, pulling away from Blaine's grip as he did and shouting, "Grandma, I'm here!"

Blaine really did hope this woman didn't have a weak heart or some huge illness that would mean a surprise such as this could drastically harm her because even he jumped at this. Though this could be blamed on how incredibly awkward he felt following in after him and closing the door.

"Hello Sebastian…" The woman replied curiously, sitting in a comfortable looking arm chair in the corner of the room with a book in her hands. She carefully placed this down in her lap, her attention suddenly being brought to Blaine. He smiled politely, nodding his head at the petite woman who actually boasted some slight similarities to her grandson, it was the smile he noticed. "And who's this?" She asked, her tone kind and intrigued.

Sebastian turned in a way that could have been swift if he were sober but instead was clumsy and he fought to keep his balance, almost having to remind himself that Blaine was there with him, "Oh yes!" He grinned, looking back at his grandmother who, much to Blaine's surprise, did not seem at all bewildered or confused. "Grandma, this the guy I was telling you about, Blaine. Blaine, this is Grandma Smythe."

"It's very nice to meet you, Blaine." She said, giving him that similar smile though he didn't respond entirely, finding that most of his attention was drawn towards the fact Sebastian had said 'the guy I was telling you about' and the fact his cheeks were reheating.

"Now, Seb. Are you going to tell me why you're so drunk?" Mrs Smythe brought Blaine back down to earth, it hadn't crossed his mind to insist on asking Sebastian that. "I know it won't be why you used to do it."

Her grandson laughed. This was something normal. "Grandma! Aren't I allowed to drink without reason?" He went and sat himself down on the bed situated against one of the four walls, leaving Blaine standing uncomfortable on his own between the family members.

"Sebastian, you know what happened to your parents." The woman did well to stay calm despite his behaviour and Blaine couldn't help but feel he really shouldn't have been there listening to this conversation. "You wouldn't-"

"I didn't drive, Blaine took me here. I would never do that after what happened." Sebastian stopped her, his voice raising a tad, clearly he didn't get his quickness to anger from the old and gentle woman in the chair.

As Blaine caught Sebastian's eye, he stepped back. Never had he seen a look so vulnerable and scared. It became even more obvious that he wasn't meant to be hearing this, that it wasn't something Sebastian wanted him to hear so he shouldn't. He backed his way to the door, placing a hand on the door handle.

"Maybe I should…" He mumbled about to push it down when the woman lifted a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

She shook her head, "Would you be so kind as to escort my grandson out, make sure he gets straight back to school with no more alcohol and to his bed so he can rest up. Then maybe he can come visit me tomorrow for a chat."

In no place to protest, Blaine nodded and looked back to Sebastian who was glaring at the woman. He looked like he was going to burst, which couldn't be good at all. Not in the middle of a care home, not in front of your grandmother, not while drunk when you have the ability to say anything without realising it.

"Sebastian, come on." Blaine said encouragingly. "You can visit tomor-"

He was cut off.

"I am not a child anymore!" Sebastian muttered, standing up. "You lost the ability to take care of me a long time ago so you have absolutely no right to tell me what I can and can't do or bring up my parents like that. I never wanted this and I never wanted you to be on paper as my guardian. I hate you!" He pushed one last cruel taunt out as he shoved Blaine out of the way and stormed through the door.

Blaine was completely helpless, staring after him. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought him." He quickly excused the situation, though the face on the woman wasn't at all the broken or saddened one he had expected. Again, she was calm and not in the slightest bit phased by what had just happened.

"It's okay, son." She replied with a warm smile that instantly made Blaine feel less guilty, "His father used to have the same out-bursts and I've seen it all before from that one. He's said worse."

Nodding though that brought sadness into his curiosity, Sebastian sure was an interesting character and he was slowly finding out those depths that he'd always known were there but would never have the bravery to ask. However, his grandmother was a different story, "His parents, what happened?"

"He'll tell you." Mrs Smythe informed him, standing up from her chair and giving him a light pat on his shoulder, "Now go and make sure he gets into that car."

He obliged, taking a step closer to the door, "It was nice meeting you, Mrs Smythe. Maybe not in the best of situations but nice nonetheless." He nodded his head, appreciative of her kind manner, it was a nice change from his own families ways despite Sebastian's outburst.

"You too, Blaine," She smiled, "And thank you for taking care of him."

With that Blaine left, feeling as though he had been thrown into a confusing yet intriguing world that was far more complicated than his own. In a strange way it was comforting to know that someone else had it bad and he hoped that it wouldn't make things more complicated than they already were between himself and Sebastian. There was no way he was coming out of tonight without finding out more and making some attempt to help.


End file.
